Dimitri and Rose:The deserted Lounge RoomIntimate
by Black Lioness27
Summary: Book 1: After dimitri busts Rose and Jesse together in the deserted lounge-room, lets just say things get a little more intimate then in the book. And im not talking about rose and jesse. im talking about rose and DIMITRI. its pg btw Review! D
1. Chapter 1

**_The Lounge Room_**

Jesse's soft hands ran down my arms, pushing me onto the dusty couch. I fought a sneezing fit as the dust erupted in moats around us.

Way. To . Ruin. The. Moment. Much.

Go figure his hands would be soft, I bet this dude's never done any hard labour at all in his life, being a royal. Unlike some other guys...Russian guardians...no! I wouldn't think about Dimitri now, it's just wrong. I giggled as Jesse's hands moved over my shirt, tugging at it slightly. He smiled down at me, kissing my neck. He lowered his mouth again, this time trailing a fang over the exposed skin on my neck; I was overcome by a rush of adrenaline, my blood pulsed and I couldn't help but squirm beneath him in pure pleasure. Then I realised what I had just done. I fought to sit up a little and maintain a calm posture. Too late; he was already grinning from ear to ear.

"Do you want me to do it, Rose?" Jesse whispered into my ear. I pushed him back further.

"Do what?"

"You know what."

"I don't."

"Fine. Do you want me to bite you, rose?"

I cowered into the couch a little. "No way, what do I look like to you? A blood whore?!" I made it sound like I was offended. It worked and he instantly was apologetic.

"No! Of course not, I was just asking if you wanted me to bite you...you know, for a bit more fun." He smiled again, and lifted my shirt. It dawned on me at that precise moment that I didn't want to do this. I didn't want to be here. Not with him. Not with Jesse. And as I was saying "no" repeatedly, attempting to shove Jesse off me, the door flung open and he jumped off me of his own accord in a hurry. I tried to cover myself with my arms but it didn't work out so well. Dimitri's figure stood outlined by the hallway lamps in the doorway. Part of me squealed in delight, while another part of me couldn't help thinking "Woah, what the fuck is _he_ doing here?".

I didn't need a close-up of his face to know he was extremely pissed. Apparently Jesse noticed this too since he was already backing away. Wow, some tough guy he was. I was beginning to have second thoughts about ever liking him...

"Get out!" Dimitri bellowed, his hoarse voice filling the stagnant air. "Get out NOW!"

Jesse stumbled toward me. "Y-yes, sir." He went to pull me away with him but Dimitri was already hauling him through the doorway. When Jesse was down the end of the hallway, still panting, Dimitri closed the door.

And that's when it started getting intimate.

Just kidding.

Dimitri's face was hard, his expression pained. "Do you like that guy?" he said it in an astonished voice, as though Jesse was the worst possible guy he could've caught me doing the nasty with. Come to think of it...he probably was. I felt like doing the "shifty eyes" but then I realised Dimitri was staring at me. Well...at my chest. Looking down I realised why it felt a bit breezy in here. Jesse had been in the process of ripping my shirt from my chest and it now lay in a crumpled heap at the foot of the lounge. How. Ironic.

I cleared my throat noisily. Dimitri's head snapped up, a warm pink blush spread over his cheeks.

"Um..." God this was so awkward.

Dimitri took a few hesitant steps forward. At first I thought he was going to kiss me, so I loosened my body and fluttered my eyes shut a bit...and was hit in the face with my own shirt. I caught it before it fell and pulled it back on, fixing my hair at the same time.

Then came the kissing.

Or so I thought. Dimitri sat down on the lounge beside me and sighed. I shifted closer to him, so that our arms were just brushing. He didn't seem to mind. In fact, he raised an arm and put it around my shoulders. I snuggled into his side, resting my head on his shoulder. I was content to just sit there, day dreaming about how it could be made even better.

After a few minutes Dimitri turned his head so he was looking at me again. I looked up at his gorgeous brown eyes questioningly. "Yes?"

His reply was a smile...then he leaned down. _Oh my god._ Was the God about to kiss me? My heart thudded against my chest, dragging my body forward as though it were attracted to his very own heart; like love-magnetism. Cool.

His lips covered mine delicately, as though he were simply trying it out for the first time. No way could Dimitri have never kissed before. I mean, LOOK AT HIM! HE BELONGS IN A HOT-GREEK-GOD SECTION IN A MUSEUM!

Excitedly, I tilted my head up, deepening the kiss. He wasn't messy, and he didn't drool on me. He held me tight and yet so softly. He was passionate with his love.

And that's how we spent the night, lying in each other's arms in a musty, deserted lounge room, kissing each other and just being purely happy. And of course nothing else happened. Dimitri wouldn't loosen the rules THAT much...unfortunately.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I woke up with that horrible morning-taste in my mouth and the thought "oh shit, my hair!" running through my mind. Beside me, Dimitri's face was calm, his eyelids closed, covering those perfect brown eyes. I sighed with pleasure. Looking at him sleeping with his always-serious-face all smoothed out and soft made me want to literally start "awwww-ing"; which would have been interesting to see Dimitri wake up to. Pushing it down, and I mean _way_ down, I settled for stroking his face. Something he would have no way in hell let me do, had he been conscious. I settled more comfortably into his warm arms, pulling his Cowboy Duster coat up to my chin. Then I sat up again and tidied my hair. Then I remembered I was supposed to meet Lissa for breakfast. Groaning, I reluctantly checked my watch; 8:05pm. Breakfast time. Since Lissa didn't even _eat _(coz she drinks blood) breakfast's were pretty pointless. But we still liked time to catch up. Plus, Lissa just liked an opportunity to talk to me non-stop about whatever was interesting her at that time, and having me (my mouth stuffed with whatever I could get my hands on) unable to complain, or start many subjects of my own. Lissa: 1. Rose: 0.

* * *

Quietly running down the stairs, I sprinted to my room, grabbed a key from on top of the door frame (I didn't have a doormat yet) and threw on whatever came to my hand first. Being as it was dark and I was a lazy arse and couldn't be bothered to turn on the light, I wasn't able to see what I was putting on. I grabbed my wallet and mobile, pushing them into my pockets, and locked the door.

Laughter. It filled my ears, tingled my senses and worst of all – it dissed my outfit. I muttered under my breath, gazing down at what I had thought to be jeans and my black tee with a tie printed on it. Instead I found myself glaring down at a spew-covered blue shirt that Mason had left in my room after stumbling in from a party Eddie had thrown. Bloody idiot. No wonder my room smelt like...well, like vomit. Shaking my head, I said "Men." exasperatedly. The room of girls and guy dhampirs were thrown into another round of laughter. I smiled at them, then turned to go back to my room...and smacked into Dimitri. In all those movies, the girl turns and accidentally run into the guy she likes, and it's all awkward giggling and "oh, I didn't see you there!". Well, in reality... it's not. Blood gushed from my nose and I stumbled back. Dimitri grabbed my arms and started stuttering out apologies, then out of his pocket he pulled a hankerchief: yes, a hankerchief. 

"You're kidding me." I looked at him pointedly and he shoved it back in his pocket. I ran to the sink and shoved my hand inside the tissue box balancing on the window sill, stuffing them into my face. Well, I wasn't giving _this _shirt back to Mason.


End file.
